


Lost Little Ones

by Kiki_writer_of_awesomeness



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_writer_of_awesomeness/pseuds/Kiki_writer_of_awesomeness
Summary: It's stated in The Huntress' backstory she "cared" for the lost children who wondered too close to her cabin. It's also stated that none survived. What if one did, if she has her own little one to care for? How would they grow up under the Huntress, and what would happen to them when she's chosen by the entity?





	1. Lost lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple thought I had when I forst read her backstory, amd wanted to try it. Feel free to comment your thoughts:3
> 
> Mentions of past rape, for those it may trigger, sorry.
> 
> Fair warning, though I'm American, my spelling is worse than a 3 year old sometimes, amd I may not catch the mistakes quickly, feel free to point them out

The shovel grove into the ground with power, before being pulled out with its load of dirt. A soft humming issued from scarred lips as the shovel removed more earth from the forming grave. Anna never paused in her song, even as she lowered the small box containing the last child she tried to save. He had been a weak boy, too young to be out alone, and sick with a bloody cough. Anna knew how to treat hunting injuries, and the more common illnesses that followed the cold, but she knew not how to help the boy, and he withered because of it. 

Once the grave was finished, with some wild flowers she had found, Anna turned back to her cabin, the silence surrounding her. How she longed for a young one of her own. Something she could care for. One that wouldn't try to run, or die soon after meeting her. But the village near her scared the children from her. She had not even heard their laughter drifting from the forest edge in a few moons. 

Looking up, Anna noticed the signs of an early winter, a seemingly harsher one if she read the signs right. She knew she'd have to hunt alot to store up enough food to last a long winter, so she set out looking for tracks. 

Two moons later Anna's prediction proved to be currect. The winter hit early, and had hit hard. Even though she had stocked up well in advance, she knew she'd have to set out again if she were to survive, even if it was to fetch firewood. Donning her heavy cloak of furs, Anna prepared to head out when the snow died down, leaving the ground covered in a blanket of pure white. She attached her hatchets to her belt before grabbing her axe and mask. 

Mask in place, and axe in hand, Anna followed deer tracks that went south of her property, already imagining the varous parts of the body she could use. 

The buck she had found stood a few yards from her, having not noticed her presence yet, stood up suddenly as voices drifted toward it, and Anna. 

"Just leave her here, the forest will take care of the rest, if the monster in the woods doesn't first" A male spoke, dragging a young girl into Anna's view after spooking the buck. Her grip on her axe tightened as she saw the state the child was in. She was unconscious and bloody in the man's arms, and bloody in various places. Another male came into view holding the legs of the child before both men dumped her body into the snow. 

"Maybe, either way, she'll die out here, so no one will be the- Urgh!" The second male gagged on he words as blood spulled from his lips. The first male managed a gasp before he suffered a similar infliction of an hatchet in his back. Anna stood up, breath coming out in heavy puffs as she calmed down. She moved to collect her hatchets, before grabbing the girl as well. Maybe this little one will live. No, she will live, Anna thought, I'll make sure of it. 

With her newest charge in her arms, Anna headed home to her cabin, ignoring most of the blood on the girl. What had made her attack the men, instead of just letting them leave, was the blood she had seen on the young ones thighs. Anna knew that from the size of the child, she had yet to reach her blooming as her mother called it. She could tell the devious nature behund the girls bloodied thighs, and she couldn't stand it. A red haze took over, and only ened when their lives did. 

Entering her cabin, Anna set the girl on her table before getting some supplies. After cleaning her wounds as best she could, Anna wrapped her in a few blankets, before laying her by the fire for warmth. Then,she sat back, watching to see if she made it through the night.


	2. The fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding with her new little one

The young girl shifting in the bundle she was wrapped in brought Anna’s attention to the present. She watched as the child groaned and seemed to try to crumple in on herself, the blankets keeping her from fully doing so. Anna replaced her mask on, making sure the lace veil fell smoothly down her back, before moving back towards the little one. The child opened her eyes as Anna leaned closer. The wide blue eyes met those of Anna’s own green, before the child whimpered. 

“Shh, shh…” Anna whispered, crouching lower towards the ground, trying to appease the frightened child. The girl whimpered out something about the child-killer, what the nearby villagers had taken to calling Anna. She removed her mask before trying to smile softly at the child, who calmed down slightly once the hare mask was removed. Anna smile widened when the girl didn’t flinch away from her hand moving to smooth over her dark hair, brushing it off of her brow. She started to softly sing the lullabye her mother sang to her before she past, the child before her falling asleep to the lyrics.

Not wanting to put more fear into the girls heart, but still wanting to keep her safe, Anna tied her around her waist to the wall between the bathroom and bedroom, with enough rope length to be able to use both. She learned the child was an orphan named Annushka. Anna thought that was appropriate with how gracious the child seemed, going as far as to not fight Anna when she tied her to the wall. She also learned that the girl was merely 10, and rather small for her size. Anna promised to help her grow strong, and in time teach her to survive. Annushka seemed happy to have someone actually show her affection, and not abuse. 

Annushka seemed to flourish under the love of Anna, while Anna herself felt closer to her human side, less like an animal. It had been four moons since finding her young one, and Anna felt her ready to start learning how to hunt. Anna gave Annushka one of the knives her mother gave to her to learn how to hunt. She started out with the smaller prey, rabbits and squirrels. Annushka showed no hesitation in killing the creatures, which pleased Anna. She also taught her how to skin and clean each of her kills. After a few moons of hunting with her, Anna felt her ready to move on to the more predatory prey. Her first few foxes she hunted escaped her, but Anna made sure to teach her that it can happen, even for her. 

“Annushka,” Anna called one morning, before their hunting for the day, “Come here my little one” Annushka smiled as she approached, the familiar name having always brought a smile to her face. Anna bent to one knee to be closer to Annushka’s level. She started to grow like a bean sprout, shooting up in her few months under Anna’s teachings and care. Anna showed Annushka what was hidden behind her back, a wooden mask depicting a fox’s face. Like Anna’s it covered all but her mouth, and had a black lace veil down the back have as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there will be no rhyme or reason to my updates, its just when inspiration hits


	3. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter of P.O.V. Switches!! 
> 
> Also known as I can't think of a real summary, sorry :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to put something out there, at least for now.

Brief break of pov

 

The soldier walked along his company through the woods, looking forward to finishing his tour and get home to his wife. The men under his lead were getting on his nerves, what with their constant whispers and murmurs about some men-hunting creatures the locals warned them about. He thought it was all garbage, to get them to leave their village alone. His men believed too much in what they had said.  
“Alright men! We’ll stop here for the night! Set up perimeter and camp” The commander yelled. He glanced at his men before he got himself situated in the clearing he had stopped at. 

 

Anna watched from afar as a couple of uniformed men approached her cabin. Her hand was wrapped securely around the handle of her hatchet, but she was relaxed and wore a predatory smile. The reason why was the same that caused two high-pitched screams to issue from her home. She made sure there were no other uniformed prey walking around before she went back to her cabin, just in time to see Annushka dragging the first one out the back of the cabin, hatchet still lodged in his neck, handle following the spinal alignment. 

 

It watched as the fox masked human stood its ground with the Hare masked one. The masked due almost surrounded by the uniformed beings along the edge of the tree line. If it were possible, it would be smiling as it watched the duo charge the others, and seemingly avoid everything thrown at them. The hare would leap from victim to victim, axe trailing blood wherever it went. The fox, much like its namesake, was flitting between each of the men, seamlessly attacking each it past. The men fell to the blades the duo wielded, blood flying threw the air. 

 

Anna grinned as she charged one of the uniformed prey, driving him into the tree line. She had faith in her little fox to be able to handle the other two. She threw herself onto the man, before wrapping her hands around his head, and bashing it into the ground. Blood sprayed from the man’s mouth, splattering Anna’s arms and mask. She growled before a particularly head bash caused the man’s head to concave. The sky grew dark suddenly, like night descended, and the hair on the back of Anna’s neck rose. She stood and turned to look for her little fox, only to see a moving shadow fall on her, before she seemingly vanished. Anna let loose a pained screech, before she charged towards the shadow. 

The blackest black surrounded Anna once she charged fully into the shadow. A voice, dark and silky, seemed to move just beyond the reach of her understanding. Though no words could be made out, she knew it wasn’t good. The hair on the back of her neck was joined by goosebumps all along her arms. 

No matter how far she ran, Anna felt she wasn’t even moving. The menacing voice only grew with time.


End file.
